Desaparecido I
by Kaede-Sakuragi
Summary: Kaede desaparece, Hanamichi lo encuentra, que pasara? Yaoi RUHANA


Desaparecido  
  
Había sido una noche muy rara, se lo había encontrado en la cancha ya muy tarde, mirando la luna llena, la cual iluminaba todo el parque. Solo lo observo, cuando se retiraba él lo llamo por su nombre, se sorprendió.  
  
-Que demonios le pasaba ha ese kitsune apestoso?? AHHHH!!!! Tengo sueño, todo por lo que me dijo, Zorro!!!   
  
Iba de buen humor a pesar de no haber dormido bien la noche anterior.  
  
-Hanamichi!!!!!  
  
-Hola Yohei!! - saludo a su amigo, pero este venia muy agitado y de la dirección donde quedaba la preparatoria - Que sucede??? Yohei???  
  
-No te has enterado, Rukawa desapareció. Nadie sabe donde esta. Salió de su casa ayer por la tarde y nadie lo ha vuelto haber.   
  
-Pero si yo ....... - Hanamichi se detuvo un momento, no podía decirle lo que paso con Rukawa, que lo había visto, lo que había sucedido  
  
-Hanamichi, que pasa???? Tu que?????  
  
-No nada..... dime como te enteraste?  
  
-Su Tío vino a buscarlo, había quedado en que hoy lo iban a transferir a otra preparatoria, y como no volvió anoche creyeron que había dormido en el gimnasio como despedida, pero al no encontrarlo aquí, se armo un gran revuelo-  
  
-Y no saben a donde pudo haber ido????  
  
-No, no saben. Pero una de las chicas de tercer año, creyó haberlo visto anoche en la cancha del parque, con alguien mas pero no lo distinguió ya que unos arbustos no la dejaron ver bien, pero como era común que Rukawa estuviera hasta tarde en las canchas no le dio importancia.  
  
-En serio?.... - Hanamichi estaba preocupado, Rukawa le había dicho algo sobre desaparecer pero no le creyó....  
  
Flash back  
  
-Hanamichi - lo llamo Rukawa  
  
-Que quieres??? - le respondió fríamente, y confundido por la forma de llamarlo  
  
-Dime, alguna vez le has pedido un deseo a la luna?  
  
-..?? " que se tomo " - pensó Hanamichi  
  
-No me mires de esa forma, o me dirás que nunca has pedido un deseo a la primera estrella que surge en la noche  
  
-Si .. pero ..... a que viene todo esos zorro - aun más confundido - hablas demasiado...  
  
-Cuando miro el cielo por las noches pido un deseo - lo miro a los ojos y sonrió - Quieres adivinar???  
  
-Oye tengo que irme, ya es tarde....... - Hanamichi se dio vuelta y pensaba salir corriendo, hasta que la vos de Rukawa fue un murmullo triste  
  
-En la libertad...... - cuando se dio vuelta para verlo, noto una pequeña lagrima que resbalaba por su mejilla - libertad de tener amigos, de tener una familia unida, alguien a quien querer, alguien a quien amar - levanto su vista que hasta ese momento miraba al piso, como con vergüenza.  
  
Se encontró con unos ojos tristes, sus ojos ya no eran fríos, eran cálidos, colorados de haber llorado mucho. Hanamichi se quedo quieto, sorprendido hasta que sintió unos brazos que lo rodeaban. Rukawa sollozaba en su hombro, mientras sus cabellos color azabache le provocaban cosquillas en su mejilla, no supo porque pero termino abrazándolo también.  
  
Estuvieron un buen rato hasta que Rukawa se aparto solo un poco para quedar frente a sus ojos.  
  
  
  
-Dime si pudieras irte de aquí, alejarte de todo esto, donde irías???? - Hanamichi lo miro sorprendido, solo empezó a titubear, a temblar. Rukawa sentía como reaccionaba, aun lo tenia tomado de la cintura. Volvió a recostarse sobre su hombro - Dime donde escaparías?   
  
-Este..... yo.......... - su mente estaba muy confundida, no sabia que decir, o como reaccionar, sentir el cuerpo de Rukawa tan cerca, ver su rostro triste y su sonrisa, era mucho para su imaginación.  
  
-Lamento haberte molestado - Rukawa se disculpaba mientras se separaba del pelirrojo. Pero unos brazos fuerte no lo dejaron irse. Levanto su vista y encontró que le sonreían  
  
-Kitsune, tonto.  
  
-...........¿????  
  
-Se nota que estas triste - dijo seriamente - Siempre quise saber porque siempre eras frió, malhumorado, y a la ves triste - Rukawa estaba sorprendido, no se imaginaba que el pelirrojo se había dado cuenta, como leyendo la mente - Yo también a veces pienso en irme lejos de aquí, alejarme de todo.  
  
-D´aho  
  
-A quien le dices d´aho, kitsune tonto - separándolo y con intención de pegarle pero se detuvo, Rukawa estaba riendo  
  
-Caíste!!!!!- y se largo una pequeña carcajada - D´aho, siempre me encanto hacerte enojar  
  
-Rukawa....!!!! - Hanamichi, lo miraba con rencor pero luego también se empezó a reír, Rukawa tenia razón siempre lo hacia enojar. Y terminaba con un coscorrón del Capitán Akagui. - Sabes, es agradable verte sonreír. Te queda bien.  
  
-Gracias, hace mucho que no lo hacia - cuando se recupero de la risa, volvió a verse triste  
  
-Siempre pienso en ir a la playa - Rukawa lo miro a los ojos - Cuando quiero escapar, me gusta ir a la playa, hay un lugar en los acantilados. Una cueva, es muy grande, la descubrimos con Yohei  
  
-Yohei???? - dijo casi molesto  
  
-Sí mi amigo  
  
-Amigo??? - lo dijo con desgano  
  
-Si amigo, en que piensa zorro pervertido!!, acaso no tienes un amigo del alma??? - le cuestiono enojado.  
  
-No - fue la respuesta seca de Kaede  
  
-Lo siento, no quise...... - pero las palabras no le salían, agacho su cabeza en señal de disculpa. Cuando la levanto se encontró unas manos que sujetaban su rostro y unos labios que se unían con los suyos. Eran suaves y cálidos, noto como una lengua rozaba su boca queriendo abrir paso. Hanamichi solo cerro sus ojos y dejo que nuevas sensaciones lo inundaran. Rodeo a Kaede con un brazo mientras con el libre sujetaba la nuca como queriendo no separarse. El beso fue intenso, pero corto. Cuando Rukawa se separo, lo miro a los ojos  
  
-Siempre quise ser tu amigo, siempre quise besarte y sonreírte. Gracias - le dio un beso corto y salió corriendo.  
  
Fin flashback  
  
-Hanamichi me estas escuchando?????? - reclamaba Yohei, habían llegado a la preparatoria, y no había dado cuenta  
  
-HE?!?!?  
  
-No has escuchado nada de lo que te dije  
  
-Lo siento Yohei, estaba pensando en algo  
  
-En que ¿???? - dijo molesto  
  
-Sakuragui!!!!!!!!!!!!- grito Haruko, lucia preocupada y triste, Hanamichi agradeció su aparición.  
  
-Haruko, como estas???  
  
-Hay Sakuragui, te enteraste lo de Rukawa. Pobrecito, estará bien?? Tu que piensas??  
  
-Seguro, ese zorro seguro que anda por ahí, para pasar un rato solo, nada mas - dijo sonriendo  
  
-Y tu como sabes, Sakuragui??? - pregunto Haruko, Hanamichi se había dado cuenta que había metido la pata  
  
-Digo, como Yohei me dijo que lo iban a cambiar de colegio, quizás se sintió mal y quiso irse - dijo muy nervioso, estaba sonrojado muy levemente  
  
-Hanamichi Sakuragui?? - pregunto una vos muy seria a la espalda de estos  
  
-Si?!?!  
  
-Mi nombre es Kaneda Rukawa, soy el primo de Kaede. Puedo hablar un momento en privado, no te tomara mucho tiempo.  
  
-SI - atino a decir. Lo siguió hasta quedar apartados de todos, para que nadie los escuche  
  
Era un poco mas alto que Kaede, pero si no hubiera dicho que era su primo, juraría que eran hermanos, se parecían mucho, solo que Kaneda tenia ojos verdes.  
  
-Dime, estuvo anoche contigo, verdad?? - Hanamichi quedo helado, nunca pensó que alguien supiera lo había visto.- No me mientas. Se que estuvo contigo, me dijo que si lograba decirte lo que sentía desaparecería, alejándose de la familia.  
  
Sakuragui solo atino a ver al suelo, moviendo su cabeza en forma afirmativa  
  
-Se encontraba feliz?? - pregunto casi con miedo.  
  
-Si, estaba feliz - contesto mirándolo a los ojos, vio preocupación, y angustia - hasta se rió con una carcajada - le dijo sonriendo  
  
-Me alegro mucho - se veía mas calmado - Toma esto - le dio una llave, un sobre blanco y otro marrón - entrégale esto, y dile que es un presente mío - Hanamichi lo miro interrogante - Seguro que sabes donde se encuentra y se que no me los vas a decir, yo tampoco te lo voy a preguntar. Solo te diré que si lo viste sonreír una ves lo veras siempre feliz. - le hizo una reverencia y se alejo del lugar dejando a Hanamichi muy confundido.   
  
Miro los sobres y la llave, los escondió entre las ropas y se fue a la enfermería. Dio una excusa que se sentía enfermo, y luego de convencer a la enfermera que le diera un parte, salió de la preparatoria hacia la playa. Se acerco a los acantilados y busco la entrada de la cueva que le había mencionado a Rukawa la noche anterior. Al encontrarla se adentro en lo más profundo, sabiendo que había una pequeña laguna en su interior, donde por un agujero se filtraba la luz del sol, la cual le era de guía, cuando llego al lugar encontró a Rukawa recostado en una de las rocas durmiendo placidamente.   
  
-" Te duermes en cualquier lado" - pensó sonriendo.  
  
Se le acerco, quería despertarlo pero sabia que si lo hacia recibiría un golpe de su parte. Solo se agacho y comenzó a besarlo. Rukawa lentamente empezó a corresponder el beso hasta que se volvió muy intenso. _Cuando Hanamichi se separo Kaede gruño en forma de protesta.  
  
-Buenos días, zorrito!!!  
  
-Hola! - le contesto con una sonrisa  
  
-Tiene razón tu primo, si te vi sonreír una vez siempre te veraz feliz - Kaede palideció, ante el comentario de Hanamichi - Que te sucede, Kaede? Te encuentras bien?, Tienes fiebre? Contesta?  
  
-Estuviste con Kaneda??? - pregunto totalmente horrorizado  
  
-Sí, por que?? - lo miró preocupado  
  
-Que le dijiste?? - con miedo en sus ojos - Estaba mi tío con él??  
  
-Estaba solo, no vi a nadie mas, por lo menos nadie se me acerco. Solo me entrego esto para ti - y sacando los sobres y la llave - Dijo que era un presente departe suya.  
  
Kaede miro los sobres, agarro primero el blanco, tenia una nota. Termino de leerla, agarro el otro sobre había una dirección y mucho dinero. Hanamichi se sorprendió, quiso preguntar pero Kaede lo había agarrado y empezado a besar, cuando lo soltó para respirar  
  
-Que sucede??? Que dice la nota???  
  
-Nada, solo nuestro futuro - y lo volvió a besar con mucha pasión.  
  
Quedaron tendidos sobre las rocas, mientras una pequeña brisa levanta la nota y la deja caer al agua.  
  
" Querido Kaede:  
  
Se que estarás en las brazos del pelirrojo cuando leas esto, por lo tanto, te entrego las llaves de una casa en la playa a las afueras de Tomoeda, apartado de Kanawa. El dinero es para que tengas por el momento, cuando llegues encontraras los números de una cuenta a tu nombre. No te preocupes por la familia, adivina quien es el nuevo Jefe, nadie mas te volverá a tocar. Un abrazo, Kaneda  
  
P.D.: Si llegas a dejar escapar al pelirrojo, te aseguro que le contare a tu primo Akira, él estará muy contento, sabes a que me refiero........"   
  
Nota: me salió tierna pero en realidad, quería poner a sufrir a los personajes, pero será en otra ocasión, no crean que esto termina aquí, solo que se me acorto el tiempo, y lo continuare después. Ya saben sugerencias, o criticas, insultos lo que se les ocurra subaru@ubbi.com.ar 


End file.
